


pink

by hananashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Travelogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananashi/pseuds/hananashi
Summary: a mark lee au, wherein hana (reader), a tourist visiting korea, had all her day exploring korea and trying new things. things bound to get twisted when on her 1st night, he met someone saying "pink, because it looks good on you though" and offers to tour her around.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT) & Reader





	pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hana has arrived at south korea

"flight number 127 to south korea, please fall in line now"  
hana breathed deeply. this was it. in a few minutes she'll be boarding the plane to korea.  
"daughter, lets go. we wont wanna miss the flight right?" her mom nudged her, as she smiled. her aunt followed both of them while excitingly dragging her luggage.  
"South Korea, here we come!" hana shouted.

their flight to korea is at 12am so all of them were all sleepy. hana plugged her earphones, enjoying the view of the sky and wonderig what will happen to her stay in korea.  
she smiled, knowing she'd probably enjoy everything there. its good to have a vacation after all her stress in college. she'd have time to relax and enjoy without minding all the works given to her. she closed her eyes, imagining what its like to be in korea as sleep engulfs her. south korea is bigger than she expected. night lights, skyscrapers, and a lot of people even if its already 4 in the morning. their hotel is a 20 minute ride from the airport, and a walking distance to the han river (as the signs say) which was really good since hana really wants to go and have a stroll there. "mom, auntie, we're almost there." she nudge both of them til they wake up. "wow, pretty—" her aunt said. it was true, the view is really pretty. the hotel was right infront of the river, looking all fancy and stuff, and it was also beside the highway, which is great since the bus terminals are located there. it was also surrounded by convenience stores and other shops that made hana all giddy inside. the taxi stopped right infront of the hotel. they all gathered their stuffs and went inside. the staffs assisted them to their hotel room and as they entered the room, hana easily found her way to the bed and streched. "so much for today" she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> d-1 in korea is next! cant wait for mark lee here lol


End file.
